


Princess Tendancies

by Herald_of_Dreams



Series: Star Wars Tales [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herald_of_Dreams/pseuds/Herald_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2005. Part Four of the 'Tendancies' quad. Humorous ROTJ timeline from Leia's POV. This was the most popular one on the JediCouncilForums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Tendancies

**Day 1** : Smuggler is a General. Very surprised. Did not expect him to commit himself. Am irritated by his cocky grin, suspects he knows that. Didn’t mean anything by the kiss. He took it the wrong way.  
  
**Day 2** : Luke says he detects Vader, am not pleased. Would like to kill him. Wonder why Luke feels him. Maybe he is his son? Nah. I’d kill him if he was.  
  
**Hour 1** : Went for chase on speederbike. Had fun. Got thrown off speederbike, not fun. Am sore and tired now, going to sleep.  
  
**Hour 2** : Hey little furball! Get away from me! Am too much of a princess for you! He looks like a teddy bear. Ouch! Maybe not. Sharp stick hurts.  
  
**Hour 3** : Furball led me to a furball tribe. Talks in language I don’t understand. Led me to a room to take a bath, am liking teddy bears more.  
  
**Hour 4** : Some dinner is on the way. Glad, am very hungry. Wish I had Artoo to play some jizz music. Clothes feel rough, would prefer slave outfit to this.  
  
**Hour 5** : Luke and Han dinner tried to tell Threepio to set them free. Luke did better than me, levitated Threepio. Am amused at Threepio’s imitation of an Imperial Walker.  
  
**Hour 6** : Luke _is_ Vader’s son. Is my twin brother too!? Not happy with Darth daddy right now. I kissed my brother! Destiny has sick sense of humor.  
  
**Hour 7** : Luke gone to confront Vader. Am irritated with Threepio’s god status. Wondering if Ewoks will notice if he strangely disappeared.  
  
**Hour 8** : Captured by stormtroopers, am not happy with Solo right now. Who’s idea was this anyway? Got shot by stormtrooper, Wookiee showed up in AT-ST walker. Like big furball.  
  
**Hour 9:** Battle went well, am directing imperial prisoners. Solo is blowing up generator.  
  
**Hour 10** : Saved galaxy, Luke and Lando alive. Solo happy that Luke is my brother, not my lover. Will take me awhile to forgive Vader. Celebration fun.


End file.
